1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an autopsy table and more particularly relates to a grossing station having interchangeable grid plates and a blower and ventilation system that moves air across the entire table in a front to rear direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Autopsy tables, grossing tables, necropsy tables and trimming tables are all well known in the art. These tables are designed to accommodate a body or other part of a body while a post mortem examination is carried out or pathology is conducted on an organ or other body part. Many of these autopsy tables and/or grossing stations in the prior art were made of simple ceramic slabs with no exhaust systems. Recently these prior art autopsy tables have been made of a stainless steel having a discontinuous or perforated surface. These tables may have ventilation systems to reduce the odor associated with chemicals and natural fluids and components that are associated with an autopsy or pathology procedure. The use of ceramic slabs or stainless steel create an easy to clean surface that generally are non porous and easy to disinfect after each autopsy or pathology procedure is conducted.
Many of these prior art autopsy stations include an assortment of components used in conjunction therewith. For instance, an autopsy station may include a plurality of faucets that are used for transferring liquids, gas, or vapors to the autopsy station. Such liquids can be formaldehyde, other chemicals, water, or any other type of chemical or substance needed during an autopsy or pathology procedure. The autopsy tables of the prior art generally also include an air system that includes an air intake and air exhaust vents that may also include filters and like to constantly clean the air and reduce odors from the autopsy table and surrounding environment. Furthermore, sinks are generally located within an autopsy table. Grating surfaces may also be located on the autopsy table for allowing fluids to be removed and collected during autopsy of the human or animal body. Furthermore, autopsy tables may also be arranged such that a gurney or cart may be used in conjunction with the autopsy table or grossing station for delivering the body or for holding the body during the autopsy procedure. The gurney or cart is capable of being secured in position against a predetermined surface of an autopsy table and may also be inclined to any required angle necessary for the user performing the autopsy.
Prior art autopsy tables have generally been used in fixed positions in a post mortem room, hospital, laboratory or the like. Furthermore, these tables generally are fixed in a position that is convenient for a predetermined average size human to conduct the work of the autopsy or pathology procedures in a comfortable, non-stress inducing manner in a standing or seated position.
One possible problem associated with prior art autopsy, necropsy, or grossing stations or tables is that they are fixed at a single height and are not adjustable to provide an ergonomically friendly use for people of various heights. Another potential problem with prior art autopsy tables may be that many of them do not have a blower and ventilation system that allows specific autopsy or necropsy procedures that have to be performed in a fume hood to occur if necessary. Furthermore, another problem in the prior art maybe an autopsy table that uses formalin or formaldehyde in an autopsy or necropsy procedure will not have an integrated system for storing and using the formalin, formaldehyde or other autopsy liquids during use thereof. Furthermore, many of these prior art autopsy tables are not capable of being adjusted to various heights. Also, many prior art autopsy tables include a predetermined stainless steel top with a perforated section arranged thereon without any ability to interchange or use different configurations for the autopsy table.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved grossing station that is capable of being mounted either to a wall or directly on a floor that will have a mechanism that will elevate the work surface to a user's selected predetermined height. There also is a need in the art for an improved blower and ventilation system for use on a grossing station that may allow for air to be passed directly across the entire table including the sink of the grossing station in a forward to rearward direction of the table. There also is a need in the art for a grossing station that has interchangeable grid plates that may allow for any known configuration of a grossing station to be configured into a grossing station by removal and replacement of grid plates into any known pattern including right handed sinks, left handed sinks, two sinks, or any other known arrangement of perforated and solid plates arranged therein. There also is a need in the art for a grossing station that has an integrated formalin or formaldehyde distribution and storage system. There also is a need in the art for a grossing station that has slidable slide glass panels that allow for the grossing station to also operate as a fume hood to remove all fumes being emitted during the autopsy or necropsy procedure.